bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tatsuki Arisawa
| obrazek = | rasa = Człowiek | urodziny = 17 lipca | wiek = 15-17 | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 155 cm | waga = 41 kg | grupa krwi = A | przynależność = Karakura | zawód = Uczennica liceum, instruktor dojo | zespół = Zespół Karakura-Raizer | bazy operacyjne = Karakura, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | krewni = ? | edukacja = Liceum Karakura | podstawowe umiejętności = ? | debiut w mandze = Tom 1, Rozdział 2 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 2 | debiut w grach wideo = Bleach: The Blade of Fate | japoński głos = Junko Noda | angielski głos = Wendee Lee | hiszpański głos = Isabel Valls (Hiszpania) Maggie Vera (Ameryka Łacińska) | galeria = tak }} koleżanka i stara przyjaciółka Ichigo. Najlepsza przyjaciółka Orihime Inoue. Wygląd Tatsuki jest nastolatką średniego wzrostu o czarnych oczach i granatowych włosach, które są krótkie i ciemne. Patrząc na jej fryzurę można powiedzieć, że jest chłopakiem. 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena zapuszcza dłuższe włosy, które sięgają jej do ramion. Przez nowy wygląd staje się bardziej kobieca. Najczęściej widzimy ją w szkolnym mundurku lub w stroju do karate, który nosi podczas treningów w szkole albo w dojo. Charakter Tatsuki łatwo zdenerwować, a w szczególności kiedy ktoś denerwuje lub obraża Orihime, np. kiedy Kon był w ciele Ichigo i dawał jej komplementy i chciał pocałować ją w policzek. Arisawa jest podobna do Ichigo. Stale ochrania Orihime przed chłopakami i przed lesbijką z ich klasy, Chizuru Honshō, która zawsze chce dotknąć piersi Orihime. Tatsuki ochrania ją od kiedy były w gimnazjum, gdy kilka uczennic obcięło włosy Orihime. Tatsuki obiecała sobie, że zawsze będzie ją ochraniać. Historia Tatsuki poznała Ichigo kiedy mieli 4 lata. Poznali się w dojo, gdzie Tatsuki trenowała kung-fu. Tatsuki twierdzi, że Ichigo był pierwszą osobą, która płakała po jednym uderzeniu. Pokonywała Ichigo aż do 6 klasy. Matka Ichigo zmarła kiedy mieli 9 lat. Ichigo zaczął wagarować, więc Tatsuki zaczęła go szukać. Znalazła go na brzegu rzeki, gdzie był od rana do wieczora. Pewnego razu spytała go czy widzi duchy. Ichigo zaprzeczył. Tatsuki uwierzyła mu. Arisawa poznała Orihime w szkole średniej, wkrótce po śmierci jej brata. Stała się jej obrońcą i ze względu na jej przyjaźń i opiekuńczość Orihime zaufaniała jej na tyle , że zapuściła długie włosy. Do dziś są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Fabuła Agent Shinigami Kiedy Tatsuki i Orihime idzią do klasy, Orihime zderza się z Ichigo przez co upuszcza wszystkie książki. Tatsuki beszta Ichigo i karze mu, by pomógł Orihime podnieść książki. Orihime onieśmielona spotkaniem Ichigo szybko wymyśla wymówkę. Tatsuki pyta Ichigo, dlaczego on spóźnił się na lunchu, ale on mówi jej by się nie martwiła i, że powie jej o tym później. Po szkole, Tatsuki przychodzi do dom Orihime z uduszoną wołowiną i ziemniakami, ponieważ jej matka pomyślała, że będzie to miłe. Obie wchodzą do apartamentu Orihime i cieszą się obiadem. Tatsuki twierdzi, że, jeśli ona nie przynosi jedzenia dla ją, wtedy Orihime zawsze skończyłby się gotując niesamowity posiłki. Kiedy Tatsuki i Orihime rozmawiają, słyszą odgłos pochodzący z kuchni. Nagle, jeden z pluszowych misie Orihime upada na podłogę. Orihime podbiega do misia i zauważa duże rozprucie na jego głowie i zastanawia się jak do tego doszło. Orihime wtedy zaważa krew na ręce. Nagle nieświadoma zostaje uderzona. Tatsuki zostaje natomiast rzucona na przeciwną ściane. Hollow, jeszcze raz uderza w Tatsuki. Hollow kontynuuje atak. Tatsuki mdleje, sparaliżowany w strachu. Hollow, Sora Inoue zostaje pokonany, a pamięć jej i Orihime zostały zastąpione, a rany uleczone. Następnego dnia , Tatsuki, Orihime i jej inni przyjaciele rozmawiają z sobą jedząc lunch, jak gdyby nic nie zdarzyło się. Soul Society Bount (tylko anime) Arrancar Hueco Mundo Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami Tatsuki spotyka Ichigo w klasie i pyta, czy on przyniósł Tekken. Kiedy on natychmiast nie przekazuje jej tego, Tatsuki pyta, czy on zapomniał o tym. Ichigo odpowiada twierdząco na jej pytanie. Kiedy Tatsuki spotyka Ichigo na boisku do piłki nożnej, pyta o jego zaangażowaniu w klubie koszykarskim, ale on mówi, że jego praca skończył się w nim tydzień temu. Tatsuki informuje, że ona pracauje jako pomocnik instruktora w dojo. Ekwipunek Karakura-Raizer Watch (tylko anime): Jako członek zespołu Karakura-Raizer, Tatsuki dostaje zadanie pokonania Hollowów w mieście Karakura. Aby to robić, potrzebuje mocy, która się ujawnia poprzez zegarek. Jej ubranie to Karakura-Raizer Beast. thumb|right|190px|Tatsuki używa techniki ogniowej *'Karakura-Raizer Beast Suit': Ten strój zwiększa moc Arisawy o: :: : W omake o Karakura-Raizer, że jej duchowa moc ukazywana jest poprzez ubranie Karakura. W kostiumie Karakura-Raizer, Tatsuki potrafi skumulować swoją energię w postaci ognia. Umożliwia jej to uwalnianie zgromadzonej energii w stronę przeciwnika pod postacią ognistych pocisków. Technika ta może być używana na dystans jak i w zwarciu. Umożliwia ona pokonywanie średniej klasy Holowów. ::Powiększenie mocy: Tak jak u inncyh Karakura-Raizer, jej strój zwiększa jej Reiatsu. Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki wręcz: Szkolona profesjonalnie od młodego wieku w karate, Tatsuki prezentuje wysoki poziom umiejętności w tej sztuce walki. Uczy Orihime technik, by ta mogła się obronić. Tatsuki jest uważana za drugą najsilniejszą dziewczynę w Japonii ze swojej grupy wiekowej. Możliwe, że była by nawet mistrzem gdyby nie złamana ręka.Bleach''anime; Odcinek 20 '''Wysoka wytrzymałość': Mimo iż Tatsuki jest zwykłym człowiekiem, wykazuje ona dużą odporność na ciosy przeciwników.Bleach anime; Odcinek 13 thumb|right|190px|Reiatsu Tatsuki Energia duchowa: Jej energia duchowa jest na tyle duża, by wyczuł ją Yammy. Wyczuwanie duchów: Posiada umiejętność wyczuwania duchów i Hollowów. Odporność na Reiatsu: Nawet w obecności wzmocnionego Hōgyoku, który jest wszczepiony w Aizena, Tatsuki była w stanie "oprzeć się" jego energii (choć nadal była na kolanach i sparaliżowana ze strachu).Bleach''anime; Odcinek 302 Ciekawostki *Piosenka Tatsuki, którą wybrał dla niej Tite Kubo, to "Mou Aoi Tori wa Tobanai" od Hal. *Posiadaczka czarnego pasa w karate. *Zna Ichigo odkąd mieli po 4 lata. *Lubi nosić krótkie spodnie, rybaczki oraz bojówki. *Członkini szkolnego klubu dyscyplinarnego. *Uważa, że jej imię zapisane znakami kanji nie wygląda zbyt ładnie, więc zazwyczaj podpisuje się w alfabecie hiragana. *Lubi szarlotkę. Cytaty * (Do Orihime Inoue) "''Jeśli facet mówi, że Cię odprowadzi, to trzeba powiedzieć "pewnie", a potem udając, że nie możesz iść przez tą nogę, uwiesić się na jego ramieniu. A potem, jak przypadkiem znajdziecie odludne miejsce, zaciągnąć do w jakiś ciemny zaułek i... zdrowo dokopać!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 4, strona 5 Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Tatsuki Arisawa Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Liceum Karakura Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz